


take me to church

by internetscars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boners, Bruises, Bullying, Crying, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Insecurity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Pedophilia?, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetscars/pseuds/internetscars
Summary: dream was there for him when no one else was....-au summary: dream moved to texas when he was 12 into sapnap’s neighborhood instead of them meeting at that time through servers which is the real way they met. sapnap is now 11 and dream is 13 they are both in middle school.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll always put content warnings in the beginning notes area :)
> 
> Content Warning: bullying, implied ed

Dream and Sapnap had known eachother for a year by now so nobody was shocked to see Sapnap on his doorstep knocking vigorously and yelling, “Clay!” Even though Sapnap was technically the younger one at 11, Dream who was 13 still hadn’t learned to get up on his own. Sapnap took a break from knocking and turned to look at Dream’s bedroom window searching for any movement. He cupped his hand around his mouth and took a deep breath. 

“Clay! Clay! Come on let’s go dude!”

Sapnap pulled out his phone and quickly selected the contact which read, ‘NOOB(jk)”. To his surprise the call was answered immediately. Sapnap quickly brought the phone up to his ear.

“Clay?”

“..............g-gimme a minute.”

Dream’s voice was scratchy making it clear the yelling had woken him up and he had once again slept through his alarm. Sapnap had the idea to add 10 more alarms to Dream’s phone in order to ensure he got up but he’d been warned multiple times to never touch the other’s one phone.

“You better really mean a minute i’m not waiti-“

*BEEP*

Used to getting hung up on by Dream, Sapnap only rolled his eyes as he put his phone away.  _ Fucking asshole _ _!_ , he thought. The truth was he would wait for Dream even if he took an hour because he guaranteed him safety from his bullies. Dream was the tallest in his grade so even whenhe was the new kid last year he was already respected by basically the whole school. Sapnap felt extremely lucky Dream had moved into his neighborhood which basically forced a friendship between them. He had no clue why he hasn’t been told to leave him alone yet or that he’s annoying which is what everyone else has always done to him. This is what left him with zero friends and since it was his first year of middle school he quickly became target to many bullies. At first he had tried to hide it from Dream.

-

_ Sapnap woke up one morning with tears in his eyes. He had somehow turned to lay on the side he was injured on in his sleep so he carefully got up and walked over to his mirror. He lifted his shirt making note to not touch the skin as just this motion was pretty painful. It was bigger than he thought, it looked weird on his body since he’d only seen bruises on superheroes or robbers in the movies. Yesterday he was caught in the corner of the bathroom by a 7th grader who felt Sapnap, “Looked at him gay.” He was kicked in the side repeatedly once he had crumpled to the ground following a series of punches in his stomach. Dark purple and red bruises covered his ribs on his right side. As he observed the tender skin Sapnap suddenly put his shirt down as he heard his door being unlocked. _

_ “Okay bud we are leaving in 20 mins, I put toast on the table for you so hurry up.”  _

_Sapnap hummed his approval and his door was swiftly shut as he assumed his Dad was going to hop in the shower. Unfortunately Sapnap had gym that day but he had an idea. He put on his gym shirt, an old camp shirt from two years ago, and then on top a black sweatshirt so this way he would only have to take off the sweater to change. Sapnap quickly puts on a pair of jeans and hopes he doesn’t look to weak and vulnerable today even though he knows it stupid he makes that silent plea after he gets dressed everyday. He decided to take an apple instead when he comes downstairs throwing away thetoast, remembering the comments about his weight during his bathroom incident yesterday._

-

_ Sapnap quickly ran towards the gym. Some guys kept blocking the doorway after the bell rang and the teacher was oblivious to his struggle, too absorbed into her emails to notice. He didn’t want another tardy so once he finally got past the boys he forfeited his dignity for the day and decided to bolt for the gym door. Seeing his teacher about to shut the gyms door he huffs his way inside seconds before the bell. Most of the boys are outside of the changing rooms and are gathered around the gym. This puts Sapnap at ease as he could change in piece.  _

_ “NICK! CHANGE! NOW!” _

_ Shocked out of his train of thoughts Sapnap jerks his head and peeps out a quiet, “yup im g-going.” _

_ “THEN GET TO GOING!” _

_ Sapnap turns to run up the stairs dramatically collapsing on the bench as he drops his backpack and splays out on the wood trying to catch his breath.  _

_ “Nick...what’s with that bruise?” _

_ Sapnap jerked up in surprise looking around to find the owner of the voice and just as he feared it was Dream who had just walked out the bathroom stall still drying his hands with a paper towel. Throwing the paper towel to the ground quickly Dream rushed to where Sapnap had now began to sit up and attempt to pull his shirt back down.  _

_ “N-no it’s not that... Dream calm down.” Sapnap began to panic as he slowly got up and began walking backwards away from his clearly concerned friend until he hit his back on the  _ _“Nick pull your shirt back up! Let me see.” Dream tried to carefully reach for the bottom of Sapnap’s shirt, but he was shoved in his chest._

_ “Woah i’m sorry- ju-just stop Clay, I-I said no just leave me alone!” _

_ “No way! No fucking way!” _

_ This time before he could have time to stop him Dream grabbed both of Sapnap’s wrists in his hand and delicately lifted the shirt revealing the bruise.  _

_ “......Nick....Who did this?” _

_ “I-I’m sorry-aH ow be gentle.“ _

_Sapnap blushed at the embarrassing sound he made and looked away as Dream intently observed his bruise in silence. Sapnap’s wrists were suddenly released and he watched as Dream brought down his fingers to lightly graze over the injury. He flinched at the contact but said nothing and when Dream looked up at him with such anger and worry he could no longer hold in the tears. _

_ He told him everything. _

-

A heavy hand on his shoulder broke Sapnap out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see a clearly exhausted Dream holding his half zipped backpack by one strap over his shoulder and held in his hands the now no longer surprising signature family size cereal box. This weeks box was Fruit Loops. Without any exchange of words the two boys fall into their routine 10 minute walk to school. While they always started side by side, Sapnap would usually move in front of Dream walking backwards to look as him while talking about anything and everything. This led to many accidents and laughs but still Sapnap refused to walk any other way. Today the younger one was telling his friend about the extremely vivid dream he had about the beach. 

“Come on Clay are you listening? How is it possible I can dream about a place i’ve never even been before!”

“Well I have told you about the beaches in Florida a lot....”

“Yeah true but I could smell the ocean...I could feel the heat from the sun..it was so real man.”

“Okay, okay fine. Do you always dream about all sunshine and happiness and beaches you’ve never visited?” 

“No! My dreams are well...like all adventure related and cool.”

“Do you ever dream about.... _girls_?”

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
